Vampires
Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki; literally meaning "Blood Sucking Demons"), are a living race of intelligent beings shown throughout the ''Monster Academia'' series. They are undead Humans with the ability to drain life and drinking blood from others they bite, often using their fangs to inflict wounds from which to obtain it. They also have the power to charm their foes, as well as possess other abilities. The strength of a vampire is greatly dependent upon the purity of the blood that resides within them; pure-blood vampires has less weaknesses and are far stronger than vampires with less-pure blood. They are a very prideful race, and the relationships between one another can be very complex. Vampires are cunning, intuitive, and often only look out for themselves. This characteristic has made them unsuitable as Blood Warriors serving under royalty, with one notable exception, being Reiri Kamura. Vampires have the ability to transform into a multitude of bats upon command, but this ability can be nullified if someone were to grab onto him/her. They also can command naturally born bats to act as their secondary eyes, spying upon other peoples' activities. "Those fangs and a huge yōki power... This is the legendary S-class monster, a Vampire!" :—Saizo Komiya, About Vampires. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Powers "A monster of legendary strength... that permanently infuses his own body with Yōkai. If they're pure-blooded, their combat abilities stretch well beyond imagination. They live apart from other creatures, either human or others monsters, for they're feared by everyone." :—Lady Oyakata. As the most feared and renowned species of monsters, the Vampire have a variety of abilities as well as a number of basic ones shared across all members of the species. The specific abilities that an individual possesses can vary as much as his or her appearance, personality, preferences, and fighting styles. Some individuals might use the versatile but shunned shape-shifting ability, such as Kalua Shuzen, or employ weapons to maximize their efficiency in combat, such as Kokoa Shuzen. Others such as Moka Akashiya and Akua Shuzen rely instead on their fighting skills and techniques instead, employing those alongside the generic abilities shared across the species. Vampirism In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that vampires are heir to, they also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. Each new vampire is traditionally subservient to the one who "turned" them, but some strong-willed vampires have been known to rebel against their masters. Flight Pure-blood vampires have the ability to fly, which is an enormous aid in battle. Enhanced Senses A vampire's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. *# Vision *# Hearing *# Smell Enhanced Strength Vampires, depending upon the purity of their blood, have an increased amount of strength compared to a human. Pure-blood vampires can deal devastating blows, but the average strength of a vampire remains below that of a werewolf. A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. Enhanced Stamina So long as they continue to consume human blood, a vampire can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. However, a vampire's stamina wanes the closer it is to sunrise. Summoning Vampires could summon and control certain creatures such as bats, wolves, and rats. Transformation/Shape-shifting Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. As stated above, vampires with a high blood purity have the ability to transform into a mulititude of bats. =Metamorphosis = Vampires often demonstrate the ability to alter their appearance at will. *# Claws *# Fangs *# Phasing Psychokinesis Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. Hypnosis/Mind Control A vampire could make most human beings into his or her temporary slave if he or she could catch their gaze for a sufficient amount of time, usually only a matter of seconds. The exact length of time needed to mesmerize the victim depended on the strength of will of the vampire and that of his or her victim. Memory Manipulation Vampires have the ability to manipulate the memories of humans (or any weak-willed creature). This includes memory wipes, or deleting any unwanted memories. Yōki Conversion The signature ability of the Vampire race is their ability to channel their unrivaled reserves of Yōki directly into their unique musculature, generating incredibly high levels of raw strength. This means that their muscles are powered directly and continuously by their Yōki, which allows them to generate incredible amounts of physical force in their physical blows and techniques. While other monsters can channel their Yōki into their bodies to provide extra power to their attacks, they cannot do so at the same or similar intensity for much time, only being able to do so in a single or handful of attacks before depleting themselves. More precisely, other monsters, even those of the higher levels and the S-class, can only rival or match a Vampire's damage levels by channeling the maximum amount of physical strength and Yōki into a specific, lethal technique. Even then the amount of force generated is only an approximate match for a single blow from a Vampire. This is all thanks to their unique Yōki-powered musculature, which is often a subject of fear and envy for other monsters, even those of S-class such as a Werewolf. The consequences of this ability in battle are tremendous most monsters are severely injured and rendered unconscious upon impact, with only those of a very high enough level being able to recover from it. The physical forces generated by this ability sends many enemies flying through the air for a considerable distance upon crashing into an object or the ground, enough to create large craters upon crashing. Though not usually shown to kill the Vampire's targets, this ability can readily be brought to lethal levels which, in the case of a Shinso-class Vampire, the highest level of the Vampire race can outright disintegrate the opponent on impact. Environmental damage can and will manifest on the ground and nearby obstructions, having walls broken apart, craters forming, and obstacles being thoroughly pulverized. One last consequence of this ability is that at high enough intensities there is a visible discharge of energy, i.e. aura surges, which is most prominent in the bat-and-moon-themed energy surges in Shinso-class Vampire's high-intensity to full power attacks. Yōki Detection Another signature vampiric ability is the ability to not only sense an opponent's energy, but their intentions as well. This allows a Vampire to be able to sense their thoughts and movements without relying on sound, sight, vibrations, and even smell, effectively enabling the Vampire to almost 'foresee' his/her enemy's attack, and fight accordingly. This capacity is most often employed by Moka alongside her combat techniques, allowing her to be one step or two ahead of her enemies, and often ending battles in little to no time at all. Converted qausi-vampires like Tsukune are also able to use this ability, though only after intensive and equally extensive training. Immortality Invulnerability Vampires are invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. Regeneration Abilities As a species highly specialized for combat, Vampires possess unrivaled regeneration abilities and incredible stamina. Their regeneration is in response to receiving damage can be almost reflexive if not automatic, and they can take tremendous punishment in the unlikely event of taking an enemy's attack. In the case of a Shinso, the healing factor is so swift and potent that it effectively renders them immortal. This can be seen in Moka's ability to recover from cuts and physical impacts, and most significantly in Akasha rejoining her torso together after being sliced in two by Akua. Deception The most basic skill naturally wielded by Vampires, they excel at deception. By use of deceit, they can get close to a person to charm them and then feed off of them. Also, as part of their true nature, they can still lie even under the influence of an artifact like Lilith's Mirror. EX: Inner/Dark Moka lied about Tsukune being replaced by the mirror so as to keep him out of the clash with Ishigami. As Lilith's Mirror released her true nature, that proves deception is at the core of a Vampire's true nature. Wealth of Power This largely forgotten and shunned ability enables a Vampire to be able to change their shape into almost any form that he or she wishes, such as a wolf, mice, bats, mist, or and other forms known to folklore. Despite its tremendous potential, the Vampires obsession with creating and sustaining an aesthetically-pleasing appearance has led to the abandonment of this innate skill. The only known exception to this trend is Kalua Shuzen in her role as an assassin for her family and the anti-human organization Fairy Tale. Later on, Moka is able to use this power after becoming stabilized Shinso vampire. When Akasha returns once more she is also able to use this power in her Shinso form. Charm Vampires can make victims they wish to suck blood from lower their guard by using charm; force is also possible, based on personality. Kokoa said she can charm 2 out of 10, if she went after them one at a time. Moka seems to use this unintentionally with Tsukune. Blood Transfusion Vampires can bite others, and inject them with their own blood through their fangs. Depending of the kind of vampire that is giving the blood, and the species of the recipient, the results can vary: *# Normally, a vampire would give their blood to another of their kind that lost much of their own, in order to revive them; this happened with Moka, who received blood from Aqua and Tsukune. *# A Shinso vampire can accidently give another their power if too much of their blood is given. *# If a human is the recipiant of the blood, they will either not be revived by the blood or they will temporarily become vampiric with memory loss. *# If a human is repeatedly injected with vampire blood, they will become a Ghoul or die from the over-dosage. *# If Shinso blood is injected into a human, they may become taken over by it, or become a true vampire by choice if a Holy Lock is suppressing the Shinso blood within them. Abilities * Will Power: The overall extent of a vampire's abilities depended upon the strength of the vampire's will. The vampire's willpower could also determine the extent to which he or she could master their craving for blood and retain the same personality they had in life. However, most people that became vampires quickly found themselves unable to resist the all consuming craving for blood. They quickly degenerated into cruel and animalistic hunters of ordinary human beings, even if these new vampires had been kind and sensitive people in their mortal lives. Average Strength Level Weaknesses With Vampires being one of the strongest monsters, they had many limitations imposed upon their supernatural abilities, and even upon their very existence. In regards to Tsukune, he is not subject to many of these apparent weakness, especially noted that water has no effect on him when he uses his power. This is because while his blood is half vampire, his body has not changed that much, thus keeping or retaining his human resistance to water. However, it stands to reason that a silver-tipped/bladed weapon might have much more of an effect against him than a regular weapon would. (the weakness of silver may only apply if it is enchanted or blessed, the same for crosses blessed by priests or wielded by people with great, spiritual, beliefs) Below are a listing of weaknesses common to supernatural vampires. Wooden Stakes The most prominent weakness that a vampire has is their weakness to white ash wood. Stakes made of this material are able to kill vampires. They act as normal weapons against powerful vampires, and completely disintegrate weaker vampires upon penetration of their skin. Water Vampires cannot cross large bodies of water, however they still can bathe in water, albeit small amounts of it. Due to water's purifying properties, it is the Vampire's greatest weakness as it disrupts their yōki channeling ability to the point where they cannot summon up their usual battle strength, and delivers a shock to the physical body upon contact not unlike being struck by an electrical current. To get around this, Vampires uses blended herbs and mixtures to dilute the water to a usable level for baths and cooking. Religious Symbols Vampires also had an aversion to any religious symbol (such as a crucifix/cross (including objects assembled into a cross, like wood branches), Star of David, or holy water) wielded or placed by anyone who believes in the religious significance of the symbol (for example a cross held by a hebrew had no effect). The size of the symbol was not a consideration on its ability to repel vampires, only the strength of belief: for example, a believing Christian wielding a small cross could hold a vampire at bay with it and even sear the vampire's flesh simply by touching him or her with it. Lastly, a religious symbol can lose its power over a vampire if the vampire is capable of making the believer's faith falter. In such situations, the strength of the religious symbol's ability to repel a vampire would weaken. Crosses also function as a weapon against vampires, however, this only works against vampires with less than pure blood. Mostly christian symbols, this weakness may affect different vampires differently. It has no effect against pure-blooded vampires. Silver Silver is the next weakness that can affect Vampires, particularly blessed silver similar to Moka's Rosary cross. Her cross in particular drains her yōki at an incredible rate, thus sealing it. This is seen when a doppelganger takes Inner Moka's form and Tsukune uses the rosary cross to weaken that said doppelganger. Invitations Only Vampires also had a mystical aversion to entering any human dwelling place to which they were not verbally invited. Once invited, they could enter the place at any time thereafter. This appears to only be the case with personal dwellings, as vampires have been seen entering public buildings without the need of being invited inside. Impaling the Heart Another weakness of vampires is to impale them through the heart, causing them to eventually decompose into a skeleton. Originally, it was thought that a wooden stake would be the only means of doing so; however, advancement in vampire hunting techniques have indicated that any object that can break through a vampire's chest and pierce the heart is sufficient in killing a vampire. For example, Blade learned that wooden daggers would prove to be just as effective, while Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing have used wooden bullets, Quincy Harker even defeated Dracula once by driving one of the spokes of his own wheelchair into Dracula's heart. However, this does not necessarily destroy a vampire, as their remains can be reanimated if the stake (or other object) is removed. Sunlight/Ultra Violet Radiation A vampire's greatest weakness is sunlight, due to their altered metabolism, weaker vampires were unable to withstand direct sunlight/ultra violet radiation. However, this weakness may affect different vampires differently. While pure-blooded vampires can stand walking in the sunlight with little effect other than being able to give a light sunburn, however they are slightly weakened while doing so. Koko has said that vampires don't tan well. Garlic The scent of garlic can sap the strength of a vampire. It has been used as a rope to bind vampires, sapping their strength sufficiently to prevent them from breaking the bonds. Garlic is not lethal to vampires, but it can make them more vulnerable to other means of attack. Fresh garlic or cooked, this weakness may affect different vampires differently. Garlic is also known to a deterrant to vampires whose blood is less than pure. Magic Other Limitations Vampires cast no reflections, and their images could not be captured on film. Background Often mentioned in the folklore of various cultures: a monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Possesses high battle capabilities and is not easy to kill. Its strength is one of the greatest among monsters. On the other hand, vampires have many weaknesses such as being weakened by rosaries and water. Also known as the Immortal Ones. Note: If one simply backtracks the legends of vampires far enough, they will find that the oldest legend of vampires have them shown right alongside the oldest werewolf legend, suggesting a long-standing history between the S-Ranks of Power & Speed: whether it is alliance, partnership, or normally try to fight each other to the death upon sight. Vampire Types Often referred to as a singular species, there are actually a number of varieties of vampires, sharing many similarities as well as distinct differences. Variants include the converted "temporary Vampire" the infamous Ghoul, and the powerful Shinso. 'Shinso Vampires' * Also known as the "Super vampire". The most renowned and powerful variant is known as a Shinso which is a type of Vampire who has powers far above the other varieties and the baseline version, who can only be 'propagated' by another Vampire either ingesting its blood or having it injected. This type of Vampire is also capable of absorbing other monsters, as is the case with Alucard. 'Temporary Vampires' * In these cases, a non-vampire (like a human) is injected with vampire blood, and depending on their reaction to the blood and how many times he/she is injected, they're bestowed with temporary vampiric powers and become physically semi-vampiric. 'Half-Vampires' * When a pure-blooded vampire bites someone and transfer some of their blood to the victim, the bitten person will become a half-blooded vampire for a short while. The victim does not transform into a vampire-like creature, but rather takes on several traits of standard vampires such as sharpened fangs, weakness to crosses and holy items, and can pass along as a regular in vampire-controlled regions. As a side note, even members of strong-blooded races such as Werewolves and Phoenixes can still be turned into a half-vampire, but their natural blood will counteract the vampiric poison and will cure them of half-vampirism in a short time. On the other hand, should a human be turned and left unchecked for a long time, their vampirism will become irreversible. Known half-vampires includes: * Hiro Hiyorimi * Tsukune Aono * Riza Wildman * Hime 'Ghoul' * In this case, they're fully transformed and possessed by the blood, becoming mindless killing machines, controlled completely by the innate nature blood lust. That state is the feared vampiric Ghoul. Both types are not true pure-blooded born Vampires, but are "converted" from non-vampires instead. These two types are sequentially related, as the the former can lead into the latter if too much blood is injected. 'Baalists' 'Dhampires' * Another type of Vampire. This Vampire variant is an individual born of Vampiric and human parents. Because their genetics are not pure, which is a point of pride for Vampires, these individuals are ostracized and shunned by their pure-blooded brethren. Other Types Level Classification Class-2 Vampires Morg was stated to be a "standard Class-2 Vampire", without clear explanation of the classification. Known Vampires Supporting * Akasha Bloodriver * Greta * Jasmine Heroes * Moka Akashiya * Reiri Kamura Allies * Kokoa Shuzen Anti-Heroes * Akua Shuzen * Issa Shuzen * Zeppeli Villains * Alucard * Carolyn Lugosch * Dracul * Gyokuro Shuzen * Kahlua Shuzen * Kiniski Other featured characters Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past Early History Synopsis Present Day See also External links * Vampires Wikipedia * Vampires Princess Resurrection Wiki * Vampires Rosario + Vampire Wiki Notes & Trivia * Vampires cannot enter a house that they do not own without somebody inside the building inviting them in. * Vampires can temporarily sate their thirst for blood by consuming blood-like liquids, such as red wine (Zeppeli) and tomato juice (Reiri). However, these substitutes does not effectively replace normal blood and a vampire living off of them alone will still be weakened as if deprived of blood, albeit at a much slower pace. * Vampires are known for their pride. However, the only thing greater than it is their love for their partners; if their pride is in the way of helping them, a vampire will swallow their pride. Category:Vampires